Moving Day
by Carebeark5
Summary: Lulu helps Dante move into his new place.
1. Chapter 1

Lulu sighed as she transferred one file from the top of the pile to the next, without Maxie here she felt overworked. And today to make matters worse Kate decided it was a good day to re-organize all her files alphabetically. Just then her cell phone startled her from her thoughts, "Hello."

"Hey are you busy today?" she heard knowing immediately that it was Dante. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Well I get off work in about half an hour," she replied with a smile.

"How would you like to help me move into my new place?"

"Really? You mean you got it?" she squealed with delight.

"Yep, it's all mine."

"Sure I'll come over as soon as I'm done here."

"Lulu, did you find that file that I asked about?" Kate yelled from the other room.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later." she said with a sigh as she grabbed the file and headed for Kate's office.

Later

"Hey come on in," Dante said as he closed the door behind her. Lulu glanced around at the empty space that now had a scattering of boxes everywhere. "I had all my stuff sent here from Bensonhurst," he explained.

"I see that, you look like you have more stuff than I do." she said with a laugh.

"Well a lot of it was stuff my mom kept and I had in storage. I have to go through and see if I want to keep it or not." Dante started unpacking one of the boxes.

"What is this?" Lulu asked grabbing something out of one of the boxes. Dante looked over to see that she was holding a ratty looking teddy bear.

"How did that get in there, I don't know where that came from." Dante replied jokingly.

"What's it's name?" she asked knowingly.

"Name? Why would it have a name. It's just a bear someone gave me when I was a kid." Dante lied as he went to take it from her.

"Oh is that so, I guess I'll just have to call your mom and ask her."

"You wouldn't dare." he said as she ran away from him.

Pulling out her cell, "Look I have her number right here, I'll just call her right now." Dante ran over to her and tried to grab the phone. Lulu tried to hold it away from him but he grabbed her and started tickling her which caught her off guard causing her to release it.

"Ha I got it."

"Come on tell me." Lulu said with a fake pout.

"Alright it's name was Bearie," he said unable to resist. "Bearie the Bear," Lulu was unable to hold back her laughter.

"Hey, give me a break I was three when I named him and I'm sure there's something in your past that your embarrassed about."

Lulu crossed her arms, "Nope nothing that I can think of."

"Maybe I'll just call your brother Lucky and ask him." Dante said as he grabbed his phone.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would, cupcake." Dante said with a smirk.

Later as they were laying on the couch taking a break, Lulu noticed some pictures laying on the table. Picking up one she noticed a young boy with the same bear she had found earlier. "Is this you?" she asked pointing to the picture.

"Yeah that's me when I was about three."

"Awwww you were so cute." She said turning to look at him.

"What do you mean I was cute, I still am." he replied.

"No your not."

"What? you don't think I'm cute?" Dante said with a pout.

"No you were cute now your hot, there's a difference."

Dante laughed as he pinned her down to the couch and kissed her. Who knew moving in could be so much fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante heard a knock at the door and crossed the wood floors to see who it was, opening the door he broke into a smile when he saw that it was Lulu. "Hey," he said noticing that she didn't look like her usual self.

"Is it true?" Lulu asked clearly upset.

"About Kritina?" he asked knowing what she was talking about immediately. "Yes, come here." he said as he took her into his arms.

"How could someone do this?" she asked. Dante shut the door behind her and he led her over to the couch.

"I don't know, but I do see this a lot in my line of work. I however believe a man should never lay a hand on a woman."

Dante stroked her hair as she leaned her head on his chest, "But there's something else you need to know." Dante replied knowing the next part would crush her.

"What?" she said glancing up at him.

"Kristina ID'ed the person to Lucky. She said it was your brother Ethan."

"What??? No, it can't be. Ethan would never do this."

Dante didn't know what to say, he didn't know her brother that well but he didn't want to believe he could do something like this either. Rubbing her back he said, "Don't worry I will find out who did this to Kristina and if It wasn't Ethan I will clear his name."

"Thank you."

"Hey, do you want to stay here tonight?" he asked knowing that she was probably too upset to drive home and then be by herself.

Lulu nodded as he stood from the couch, "I'll get you a shirt of mine that you can sleep in."

"Alright."

After she had changed into the t-shirt he had given her she came back out into the living room where Dante was seated on the couch. "Wow you look better in that than I do." he said which made her laugh. He was glad he could make her smile again, he loved to see her smile.

"Come here," he said as he pulled her onto his lap. "I'm sorry that we have to sleep on the couch. My bed wasn't delivered yet."

"It's alright, I just want you to hold me." She said as he grabbed a blanket he had draped over the back of the couch and pulled it over them as they lay down together.

"I love you, Lulu."

"I love you too."

The next morning Lulu stretched as she looked around, at first she didn't remember where she was and then she remembered last night when she had fallen asleep in Dante's arms. It was the best night's sleep she had ever had and she felt a lot better than she had when she had showed up at his door the night before.

Lulu sat up and she looked around for Dante, he wasn't on the couch next to her and she didn't see him in the apartment. "Dante?" she called out.

Just then the door opened and Dante entered holding two coffee cups and a bag. "Hey you're up. Sorry I wasn't here I went to get us some breakfast and you were fast asleep."

Lulu smiled as he handed her a cup and sat down next to her, "How'd you sleep?" he asked as he opened the bag and took out two containers from Kelly's.

"Like a baby," Lulu replied seeing the eggs and bacon he had brought for them.

"That's good. And I have to say you are so adorable when you're sleeping." Dante said with a grin and he handed her a plastic fork.

After they had finished breakfast Dante pulled Lulu in for a hug, "Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah, much better than I was last night."

"Cause I have to go talk to Lucky about the assault. But I don't want to leave you if..."

"No I'll be fine, you need to go clear my brother's name." Lulu said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Well if you want to take a shower the towels are in the closet in the bathroom." Dante said wishing he could stay and join her.

"Thanks. I'll see you later?"

"Of course." Dante said as he leaned in to kiss her before heading out.


	3. Chapter 3

Lulu had just gotten out of the shower when her cell phone rang, "Hello."

"Hi Lulu, it's Carly I was wondering if you could watch Jocelyn for me today?"

"Oh of course. I'd love to see my goddaughter."

"Thank you so much."

"I'm over at Dante's new place," Lulu said as she gave Carly the directions.

Carly dropped off Jocelyn who was still fast asleep in her car seat, "She'll probably sleep most of time. But here's her diaper bag there's some bottles in there and some toys, diapers everything you might need. Call me if you have any problems."

"Carly, we'll be fine." Lulu assured her as she shut the door and took Jocelyn into the bedroom. She placed her car seat on the bed and left the room quietly.

Sitting on the couch Lulu turned on the tv with the volume on low so she could hear the baby if she woke up and waited for Dante to come home.

A few hours later

Lulu looked up as Dante came in the front door, "Hey baby."

"Hey yourself," she replied with a smile as he came to greet her.

"I missed you." Dante said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I missed you too, but..."

Dante pulled her closer and captured her lips with his, pushing her gently backward onto the couch as he tangled his hands in her honey-colored hair. "Mmm, Dante." Lulu tried to explain about the baby in the other room but his hands were traveling down her leg and she was losing track of what she wanted to say.

Just then they heard Jocelyn's cries coming from the bedroom, "Um Lulu, is there something you want to tell me." Dante said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny." Lulu said as she got up from the couch to go get Jocelyn. "I was trying to tell you, Carly asked if we could watch her for the day."

Dante reached out to touch the baby's tiny hand and felt her grip his finger. "She's so cute." Dante said as Lulu handed him the baby.

Dante held her close to his chest, "Hey." Dante said cooing to the little girl.

"You are gonna make a great dad someday."

"Really, You think?"

"I know so." Lulu grabbed the diaper bag from beside the couch and handed him a diaper, "And you can start now, by changing her diaper."

"What why me?" he asked.

"Cause i wanna see if you know how." Lulu replied with a grin.

"Of course I know how I have younger cousins. Do you know how?"

"Of course who do you think changed her last two diapers."

"Alright, alright." Dante said as he placed the baby on the diaper pad and began changing her diaper. "There ya go, all clean."

Dante lifted the baby up off the floor and held her up in front of his face. Lulu watched as Dante began to make faces at the infant, which caused her to smile and giggle. "You like that Jocelyn? Lulu cooed to the baby as she watched Dante continue to make the baby laugh. "He's so funny isn't he."

Just then they heard a knock at the door and Lulu jumped up from the couch to see who it was. "Hi Carly," Lulu said as Dante got up as well.

"Thank you guys so much for watching her."

"No problem." Lulu said as she took the car seat from Dante. "She really seems to like Dante, he was making her laugh.

After Carly had left Lulu sat on the couch next to Dante, "You were great with her."

"So were you," Dante replied leaning in to kiss her.

"Um...Dante I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"Earlier I know you were just joking when you heard the baby cry and asked if there was something I wanted to tell you."

"Yeah." Dante said wondering what she was about to say.

"Well it made me think of something from my past and I think I should tell you about it now. When I was a teenager I got pregnant and I wasn't ready to be a parent. I wasn't the same person I am now, I was much more immature and..."

"Go on."

"I had an abortion." Lulu said hoping he could accept what she had done.

"I understand, I mean you did what was right for you at the time." Dante replied as he took Lulu's hand in his.

"Your not mad?" she asked near tears.

"Of course not, I love you Lulu and I will always love you no matter what you did." He said as he pulled her into his arms and started rubbing her back soothingly.

"You will be a wonderful mother to our kids one day Lulu, when the time is right." Dante said with a smirk.

"Really, you think we'll have kids together?" Lulu said as she pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Well not if we keep being interrupted." Dante said which caused them both to laugh.

The Next Day

"Hey are you busy tonight?" Lulu asked Dante.

"Never too busy for you." Dante said with a grin.

"I was thinking maybe we could have a movie night together," Lulu replied as she switched files from one pile to the next.

"Sure that sounds great."

"Alright I'll see you later tonight then."

"See ya." Dante replied as he hung up the phone.

Lulu showed up right after work, Dante smiled as he saw her getting out of the elevator. "Hey baby," Dante said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"What's all this?" Lulu asked looking at the coffee table which held a wide variety of snacks and candies.

"Well you said you wanted a movie night, you can't have a movie night without the right snacks."

Lulu laughed as she took a seat on the couch and pulled a stack of movies out of her bag, "Whatcha got here?" he asked as he looked through the stack.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre:The Beginning, 27 Dresses, Casablanca, The Notebook, The Haunting," Dante read through some of the titles.

"Sorry I don't know what kind of movies you like," Lulu said with a laugh.

"Well I can see you like romance and horror."

"Yeah."

"so I take it you're not one of those girls that cowers and covers her eyes when the scary parts come on?" he asked.

"Nope, definitely not."

"Darn and I was hoping I would have to hold you during one of those movies."

"You don't need an excuse to hold me," Lulu replied as she leaned in to kiss his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Lulu was leaning on Dante's shoulder watching the movie, she had told him she loved scary movies which was true to a point. She liked the less scary ones, the cheesy ones that you could tell were fake and could never possibly happen in real life. The movies that really bothered her were the ones with the murderers or serial killers, they really did exist in real life. Which was the type of movie they were watching at the particular moment, she would not admit to him that she was a little skeeved out. So she sat and watched, suffering through the torturous way the killer brought down his victims.

Just then the killer came out of no where, scaring the living daylights out of her. She had not been expecting it and it had caught her off guard causing her to jump in surprise. Dante glanced down at her, "Hey I thought you loved scary movies?" he said with a smirk.

"I do it just caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting it." she claimed.

"Sure you weren't really scared the whole time?" he asked pulling her back against his side and placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course I wasn't scared." she lied.

Dante knew she was lying he could tell by the look on her face a few moments ago, "You know we don't have to watch the rest if you don't want to." he told her grabbing the remote off the coffee table.

"No I can watch the rest, you don' have to turn it off." she said turning back to the tv. Inside she was wrestling with the fact that tonight she knew she would not be able to sleep after something like this.

"Alright if your sure." he said dropping the remote back on the table as he pulled her back beside him.

"I'm sure."

Lulu had never been so glad to see a movie end in her life, as the credits rolled Dante switched off the television. "That was the dumbest ending ever." Dante claimed as he stretched and rose from the sofa.

"Yeah so dumb." she agreed covering her real feelings. Dante could tell she was lying, that movie had effected her more than she was letting on. But she would never admit it, not out loud anyways.

"Well I better head home, it's getting late." Lulu said as she leaned over to grab her shoes off the floor.

"Or you could stay here tonight."

"I don't have anything to sleep in."

"Well you could always sleep in the nude. I wouldn't mind." Dante said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you wouldn't."

"I can give you a t-shirt to sleep in." He said going over to the dresser to grab one for her.

She was relieved that she wouldn't have to head all the way home in the dark and then sleep all alone. That movie creeped her out at least now she would have Dante next to her.


End file.
